


The Horse Called Life

by Aliensquidkitty



Series: The Horse Called Life. [1]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-09 00:26:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1139274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliensquidkitty/pseuds/Aliensquidkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly I am never good at these. For a while I wanted to do a transformer fan fix that had a human turn into a cybertronian. Dunno where this fix is going to take us but who knows ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You know, life would be a lot easier if you knew what you were doing. I never expected to become much; I had a simple life in all honesty. I never expected to die this early in my young life, I expected to live well into my eighties like my grandparents. But… you can’t always have what you want now can you? Heh…. I died at the age of nineteen, a few days before my twentieth birthday. My normal human life wasn’t very exciting in all honesty, sure I made friends and had my flings but I never really got a thrill out of anything. I was a natural horsewoman by nature even though my whole family was never around horses until I came along. My father left my mother before she knew she was pregnant with me. In March of my eighteenth birthday I had moved from my lil hometown to an even smaller town that my older sibling lived in…. in all honesty I hated the place. But I got back up on that horse and rode out my stay which happened to just be under a year by three weeks. I kept riding that horse called life and hung on for my life. It threw turns and bucks but I kept firm in the way I stayed true to myself. And now…. Well… welcome to my new life, not as Alison O'conner but as Tayah Pax


	2. My Life as a Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This explains her back story and how she passed away. Please please be nice to this XD I have dyslexia and autism so please no hate. :) that is all I ask since sometimes I can't convey my point across at times ^^

I lived in Maricopa Arizona, United States of America; I worked on a relatives Ranch taking care of the horses. Being nineteen you would think that I would want to go to college? Heh… not really; I rather be on horseback than sit at a desk five to nine; five days a week. I came from East Lyme Connecticut; across the whole damn country. My mom and I moved to a town in New York. My mom had a saying that stuck with me; “every day is a gift.” I didn’t know what she meant by that then; but now I do. I didn’t have an exciting childhood; at a very young age I knew I was different from everyone else. While everyone had a dad I didn’t… not for a while at least. In second grade I made a friend who stuck with me till I moved in my senior year of High School. When I was sixteen I was diagnosed with Aspergers Syndrome; a mental disorder that is part of autism. I was glad in all honesty that I had a label to put on my condition.

 

When I moved to Maricopa, I honestly did not expect to find a guy that lit of my life. Well… I did. Xander Erickson, he and I are the same age. He is built pretty well with a crooked smile that would turn your heart into mush. He was six foot three inches; a hell of a lot taller than I was. I was a measly five feet two inches. He had crystal blue eyes and sandy blond hair. I on the other hand had brownish red eyes with a light brown hair that was down to my lower back.

 

I died two days before my twentieth birthday; I was on horseback; which was normally where I was. I preferred that than a car. I went into town just for fun; it was just before midday when we cantered in. I had a loose rein on the chestnut overo splash mare that I normally rode. I wore wranger jeans and a brown shirt with the autobot insignia plastered on the front. I had a brown cowboy hat on with brown western boots.

 

Maricopa is a small town, there isn’t a lot to see besides cow farms and desert. Xander was working so I decided to surprise him at his job, not that the town was busy or anything like that. The mare’s hooves clopped on the asphalt as we turned the corner to the local petsmart, orginal I know; but it payed well. We stopped infront of the store and I waited with a smug smirk, as cute and smart Xander was sometimes he was forgetful. He forgot to pack his lunch for his shift; he came out all wide eyed and surprised. He walked up to us and slightly hung his head. “you forgot your lunch.” I said with a smirk, I hand him his lunch and ruffle his blond hair “I’m going for a trail ride, I won’t be back till late.” I chuckle.

 

"which is fine, you know where I will be.” He replies with a small playful smirk.

yea, at home. I will see you there Xan.” I turn the mare around and pick up a canter out of the parking lot, never guessing that it would be the last time I saw him. For a good couple of hours we trekked into the desert; I enjoyed the heat and scenery. I let my mare flat out gallop across the packed earth; I made a shrill cry from my voice. “COME ON GIRL!’ I exclaimed with adrenaline coursing through my veins. I dropped the reins and held my arms out to my side as if flying. There was a jerk from under me, I let out a scream and clutched the saddle in fear. I grabbed the closest rein and tried to circle her to slow her speed. When we came to a walk I was shaking and wide eyed; now, I have had my fair share of scares being a horsewoman but something was off about this. Call it anxiety or whatever, I just didn’t feel safe anymore. 

I collected myself enough to ask for a trot back into town, but a heavy weight fell on my shoulders as I started to come closer into town. I went to the local bank, not suspecting that this would be the last thing I do. I dismounted my mare and gave her a kiss on the neck before walking in. I went up to the counter and was talking to one of the girls before a man came up and grabbed the back of my skull and threw me out of the way like I was nothing. My neck hit the opposite counter with a crack my whole vertebrae snapping out of place and severing my spinal cord. I hit the ground with a thud, the last thing I saw was my mare standing outside for me to get up. But I never did, my eyes drifted close as I sent a quick prayer to anyone up there to give me a second chance. It was a very uneventful death but it is what it is. I took my last shallow breath only seconds after I hit the edge, heh; time slows when you are on the very edge of death it seems... I regret not saying so many things to Xan, I couldn't open up enough to him. But I guess what I will regret the most will be that I didn't say good bye to my family.... My mom. Who raised me by herself. I just hope she knows I would always love her. 


End file.
